Save Me
by PeasantThePeasant
Summary: Frankenstein didn't come out unscathed from eight centuries of searching. (Please listen to 'Save Me' by BTS while reading.) (Rated T for slight cursing.)


**PLEASE READ BELOW**

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

(This song is called "Save Me", please pull it up and listen to the song while reading this to have the effect I intended.)

All song credits belong to BTS. All story credits belong Son Jae Ho.

* * *

 _I want to breathe, I hate this night._  
 _I want to wake up, I hate this dream._  
 _I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead._  
 _Don't wanna be lonely,_  
 _Just wanna be yours._

.

"Ah, the tea's gone cold."

He twirled the cup,

The liquid sloshing back and forth,

A drop settling into the old velvet carpet.

"Would you like me to refill your cup?"

Dull moonlight spilled out of _his_ empty fogged window,

As he poured the tea he had brewed and hour earlier into an old, chipped, teacup,

Watching as the dust and dirt pooled at the water's surface.

Setting it down, he gazed absentmindedly at the empty seat across from him.

.

 _Why is it so dark where you're not here?_  
 _It's dangerous how wrecked I am_ ,  
 _Save me because I can't get a grip on myself._

 _._

He rested his head on their empty couch, his blue eyes glassy.

In his mind, it was still 1196,

Still summer with just a hint of fall,

Still, he was staring at the open and empty window.

D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶-̶ ̶

D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶-̶ ̶

I̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶

 _"Stay."_

And for a moment, he saw him standing there,

Head tilted just a bit back,

Eyes just shining a bit brighter,

Staying for just a _moment_.

Some part of him reached out,

Grasping desperately at the illusion.

.

 _Listen to my heartbeat:_  
 _It calls you whenever it wants to,_  
 _Because within this pitch black darkness,_  
 _You are shining so brightly._

.

He was gone in the morning,

Not a single trace left behind,

Nothing but cold and dirty tea in an old cup by the window.

A masked figure stopped to look at it, his red eyes softening.

-0-

Dark Spear tingled beneath his fingers as he smiled,

Tearing it all down, humans, Nobles, be damned,

It made no difference to him with power coursing through his veins like a drug.

His body painted red by his own blood, he fought it all away;

The pain, the loneliness, the longing,

Every single emotion consumed in the heat of battle.

.

 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _I need your love before I fall._  
 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _I need your love before I fall._  
 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _Save me._  
.

Master, can you hear me?

.

 _Today the moon shines brighter on the blank spot in my memories,_  
 _It swallowed me, this lunatic._  
 _Please save me tonight,_  
 _Please save me tonight,_  
 _Please save me tonight,_  
 _Within this childish madness you will save me tonight._

 _._

 _ **He's d-e-a-d ~**_

"Shut up."

 **He abandoned you didn't he?**

 _"Shut the fuck up."_

 **Do you really think he _cared_ about you?**

 **You, a _disgusting piece of low-life human trash, betrayed by your own kind?_**

He would sometimes mutter and in the dimly lit tavern bar,

Raising his voice to yell at _Dark Spear_ unpredictably.

He would hear them whisper, their eyes pitying him

 _"Another lonely drunk - "_

 _"Young men have so much time - "_

 _"Is he okay?"_

The thin blond stranger poured more alcohol down his throat.

.

 _I knew that your salvation_  
 _Is part of my life, and the only helping hand that will embrace my pain._  
 _The best of me, you're the only thing I have._  
 _Please raise your voice so I can laugh again._

 _Play on!_

 _._

He was in Bangladesh, high and drunk,

Two men leading him down a empty alley, licking their lips all the while.

In the morning he woke, cut and bleeding, his clothes devoid of him.

He watched as the blood dripped,

Briefly wondering if that had been what _his_ eyes had looked like.

.

 _Listen to my heartbeat:_  
 _It calls you whenever it wants to,_  
 _Because within this pitch black darkness,_  
 _You are shining so brightly._

 _._

 _Master, I'm dying._

He couldn't bring himself to say _his_ name

In fear he would break all over again,

With only himself to pick up the pieces he left behind.

He murmured to himself as a stripper stroked his hair.

.

 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _I need your love before I fall._  
 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _I need your love before I fall._

 _._

He gazed at New Hampshire from a skyscraper overlooking the city.

 _L'appel du vide._

 _Humans are drawn toward the void._

He hovered a leg over the edge.

How easy it would be to just step off?

.

 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _Give me your hand, save me._

 _._

He was in Korea,

The principle of Ye Ran High School.

He sat in his office, surrounded by stacks of papers.

A quiet knock sounded at his door.

"Come in.

"Shinwoo, what brings you here? Are you in trouble again?"

"Well, not this time.

"I brought a transfer student."

.

 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _I need your love before I fall._  
 _Give me your hand, save me,_  
 _I need your love before I fall._

 _._

"Frankenstein."

Ah.

He had been pouring the tea bit too long.

He quickly retracted the kettle and apologized, his head bowed.

" _I am sorry -_ "

" _My deepest apologizes -_ "

Their eyes locked, his own blue irises blown wide.

"Master?"

Raizel looked away, his face downcast.

"I felt your thoughts while I... Was asleep."

Frankenstein was horrified.

" _I - you - Please_ forget about that, Master."

He spoke quickly, panic seeping into his voice.

"It was just - I wasn't thinking correctly at the time and I - "

 _"Frankenstein."_

He closed his mouth.

An air of sadness veiled over him.

"I..."

 _I heard you._

I couldn't save you.

 _I was there._

I couldn't stop you.

 _I loved you_.

I left you.

 _I let you go._

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **.**

 _Thank you, for letting me be me,_  
 _For helping me fly,_  
 _For giving me wings,_  
 _For straightening me out,_  
 _For waking me from being suffocated,_  
 _For waking me from a dream which was all I was living in._  
 _When I think of you the sun comes out,_  
 _So I gave my sadness to the dog._  
 _Thank you. For being 'us.'_

 _._

* * *

I switched the lyrics at the end so it would kinda give more a a feel.

The "masked red-eyed figure" was Ragar, and ' _L'appel du vide'_ is french for 'the call of the void' (Why you always want to jump off high places) if you were wondering.

I was... Way too tired to write the emotional stuff after Rai and Franken apologized to each other.

Again, if you read this without listening the song I put at the beginning, go back and reread it while listening to the lyrics!

Was it good? Did it suck? My motivation is literally living on reviews, so, please, review!


End file.
